


Crescendo

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hand porn, M/M, Mycroft is 21, Sherlock is 14, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, handjob, holmescest, piano lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft teaches Sherlock how to play the piano and can't take his eyes off his little brother's skilled hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

_“I want you to teach him. You've done it before and you know he'll pick it up quickly. He's your brother. For me, please, teach him?”_

 

Yes Sherlock was his brother but past mistakes still burned brightly in his memory. Teaching the piano to others had been rather enjoyable for a while, until an hour spent staring at Steven's dexterous fingers brushing each ivory keys lead to the thirteen year old's hand being wrapped around Mycroft's cock. When the same thing occurred with barely fourteen year old Nicolas, the nineteen year old vowed to stay away from teaching teenage boys.

 

Mycroft was twenty-one now and had managed to quell his lust for the younger teens. He knew Sherlock was his brother and the same scenario was unlikely to occur but it would still draw memories back and that was a path Mycroft couldn't risk returning down. Though disappointing mother was sure to be a lot worse.

 

A series of deep breaths were needed before Mycroft proceeded to the music room of the Holmes estate. Thoughts flooded his senses of the small hands moving along his thick shaft, the young fingers massaging his balls and the way those boys gasped when he came on their hands and encouraged them to taste. Mycroft knew it was wrong to fantasise about such things, let alone partake in them but beautiful, young and eager to please was a hard combination to resist.

 

Taking a seat beside his brother, Mycroft knew he was safe. This was his sibling, seven years his junior but still his own blood and that would stop any unwanted thoughts. It also helped that Sherlock was rather trying on patience at times and would certainly only drive his elder sibling to anger rather than lust.

 

Starting Sherlock on the path of learning was easy. He was eager to learn, for once, and already able to read music from his days of learning the violin. He had self-taught himself the string instrument and therefore needed re-educated on the proper vocabulary of music. Another thing he took to like a duck to water.

 

The younger Holmes let his fingers glide over the shown keys. His hands were unbelievably soft when Mycroft had to hold them and redirect. His fingers were long for a boy of fourteen and he impressed the elder brother with his perfect posture as he attempted to play the scales with each hand.

 

Sherlock was always a quick learner, just as mother had said. He was determined when he wanted something and now that something was this new skill. He kept working despite Mycroft attempting to end the lesson, he'd watched his younger brother's long yet still childish fingers for far too long and the reaction was heading south in his body. Mycroft told himself it was memories of the boys from his past, he convinced himself it was simply a physical reaction and nothing to do with his brother himself. A theory that would have worked perfectly had he not let his mind wander to his little brother whilst he fantasised at night as he masturbated.

 

Each lesson got more intense for the elder Holmes. Sherlock's fingers danced as they developed their dexterity and with each skilful movement Mycroft's cock twitched in approval. Each day he tried different ways to hide the erection that formed when Sherlock showed off for his teacher, everything from loose trousers to tight underwear to standing pressed against the side of the piano. All would be fine if Sherlock couldn't see and mock him for it.

 

While he agonised over his first complete composition, Mycroft stood behind Sherlock. With each note his cock throbbed and soon sat hard in his trousers. The younger sibling struggled with a change in tempo, threw his hands up dramatically and slumped back against his brother, sitting up again startled once he felt the erection press into his back.

 

“My-” Sherlock attempted to speak about the situation but was knocked back by his brother who immediately ended the lesson with as much dignity as he could muster. He'd been caught out. Sherlock now knew of his arousal. The balance of power had shifted.

 

The next few days were spent avoiding his little brother until Mother stepped in and scheduled another lesson. Sibling rivalry was something she was more than used to between her boys but she wouldn't let it interfere now. Mycroft reluctantly made his way to the music room and began the lesson.

 

Nothing was said and Mycroft sat beside Sherlock on the stool as his brother attempted to play 'Come all ye faithful' without assistance from his teacher. When his left hand played it's solo section, Sherlock quickly reached down and ran his hand over his brother's inner thigh.

 

Mycroft's eyes widened, he hadn't expected the move and had been unsuccessfully fighting his arousal as he watched Sherlock play, his brother was sure to have felt the hardness beneath his palm. He forced himself to remain calm as Sherlock finished the piece, a noticeable bulge forming in his own trousers.

 

“Well done, a vast improvement.” Mycroft complimented and attempted to keep the focus solely on their lesson.

 

“Can I...” The fourteen year old seemed lost for words for the first time in Mycroft's memory. “... touch you?”

 

“Certainly not. And it would be best if you forgot what has transpired.”

 

“You clearly want me too, Myc. Let me.” Sherlock placed his hand on his brother's leg and lightly stroked his crotch.

 

“Stop this, Lockie. You have no idea what you are getting yourself in to.”

 

“I'm young but I am not a child, I am more than aware of what sex is.”

 

Mycroft choked at his brother's words. He struggled to regain composure as Sherlock pulled down his zip, undid his button and reached beneath his trousers to rub the clothed erection.

 

“Your body clearly wants this. Don't be boring and claim the taboos to be an issue.” Sherlock's eye roll seemed to coincide with his hand sliding under the waistband of Mycroft's briefs, skin touching skin and causing Mycroft to jump at the sensation. Sherlock's hand was cold on his warm cock but it was a delicious feeling as the boy's young hand wrapped around the shaft.

 

Slowly he pulled his brother's erection free and as Mycroft watched the long fingers wrap around him, pre-come leaked from the tip. Sherlock ran his fingers across it and used it to slightly lubricate the perfect length of his brother.

 

Mycroft's cock seemed to please Sherlock. It was thick and average length with a mess of ginger curls at the base. Each stroke sent pleasure through him and he moaned as Sherlock teased and tested each way he could touch, and find every sensitive area. He treated it as an experiment as well as a sexual experience, he used the opportunity to find out as much as he could in order to please his brother before pleasure took over and Mycroft began bucking into his hand.

 

When he looked to his little brother, Mycroft knew how wrong this was but when his eyes fell to the small hand wrapped around his cock, his guilt left for now and he enjoyed the teenager pleasing him, drawing him closer to orgasm. He reached over and palmed the bulge in Sherlock's trousers while he groaned and came on his little brother's hand. Pleasure filled each nerve in his body, it was a better orgasm than he'd had in years and he knew he'd always remember those perfect small hands covered in his come.

 

As Mycroft regained his breath he slowly rubbed Sherlock, speeding up slightly as the energy came back. There was no need to touch him directly, no need to tease either, the pubescent Sherlock came in his pants, face red with embarrassment.

 

The guilt instantly flooded Mycroft. This was his little brother and he'd let his lust get out of hand, committed an act of incest and worse still – he wanted more.

 

“Perhaps our lessons should stop now.” Mycroft refused to use the words 'sorry', 'mistake' or the like. As wrong as the moment had been, he'd enjoyed it and it was clear Sherlock had too (although Mycroft was unsure how much of that was purely adolescent hormone based).

 

“No.” Came the simple and curt answer, “I'm doing well, mummy will be happy and... Myc, I want to do that again.”

 

“We shouldn't have done it at all, Sherlock, let alone plan a repeat.”

 

“Explain to me why then...and I shall not accept familial connection or age so think of a better excuse if you really wish not to indulge again.”

 

They were his only excuses. If Sherlock weren't his brother he would have craved him for a lot longer and if the boy was older than fourteen then he would have no qualms at all about using him for sexual gratification.

 

Mycroft's silence spoke volumes to Sherlock. “I'll get cleaned up and we will continue, shall we?” A smug smile broke through his act of nonchalance.

 

“Are you sure about this, little one? I am certain I could stick to your lessons without the... _added extras_.”

 

“Plan your lesson, Myc. Extras and all.”

 

As Sherlock left the room Mycroft's plans brought him out in a devilish grin. It would be only too easy to test Sherlock's ability to work without the metronome by keeping his tempo as he sucks on his cock. That would _definitely_ be the next lesson.  


End file.
